Enraged Giga
Enraged Giga (or his nickname EG) ''was a contributor that arrived in early March 2010. He is known for his contributing for the forum, and help during The Second Topix Civil War. He is a contributor on Topix, Paleo Place, Imperial Palace and his own forum Dino Den. Arival Enraged Giga first arrived in mid 2010, a few months after the forum was freed from Pincus Shain and his trolls. He helped freshen threads with on-topic and accurate posts. Enraged Giga, however, became infuriated towards fanboys such as Razor Jaws. He began to argue with these fanboys, however, they remained oblivious to Enraged Giga's posts. Pre-Second Civil War Realizing that the fanboys wouldn't listen, Enraged Giga began contributing as normal once again. In this time, he became freinds with users such as Giganotosaurus, Diloto and Mattking. During this period, he thoroughly enjoyed the ''VS Threads and the Story Threads, constantly creating and apearing on those. He also (noting his name) loved Giganotosaurus, constantly apearing on threads that involve the dinosaur. Despite being a minor fanboy of the dinosaur, it didn't really get in the way of debates. He seemed to often have scientific arguments with Allosaurus and Spinosaurus fanboys, attempting to show them that their favourite dinosaurs weren't invincible. When trolls like Billy Joe Jack or The Experts are Mistaken arrived, EG barraged them with insults and jokes, however they mostly just shrugged him of. Despite the trolls ignoring him, EG continued to bomb them with insults, until it reached a point were it began to interfere with other contributors debates. He began receiving criticism for what he was doing, and because of this criticism he abruptly left for a few weeks. When Enraged Giga returned, he found that many of the trolls he was insulting had left. He began contributing once more, this time without insulting any minor fanboy. Soon, he developed into a much more respected contributor. Unfortunatly, after a while several new and immature users arrived, who began posting offtopic posts and fed other trolls; just as Enraged Giga had before. This led to many of the older users leaving, which resulted in The Second Topix Civil War. Despite originally trying to calm the situation, he soon found that the situation was getting out of hand. Despite his early attempts to fend off trolls, he soon realized it was of no use and created his own forum, Dino Den for other users to contribute at. Second Civil War and Dino Den Dino Den had a quick boom in popularity, reaching 20 users in less than a month. Throughout the early stages of the war, the forum flourished while other users on topix argued amongst themselves. However, as the war progressed, the forum slowly began declining in popularity as users went back to Topix in an attempt to stabalize the situation. Enraged Giga decided to go help, however he still managed Dino Den and it's few remaining users. On Dino Den, Enraged Giga decided to expand the forum to make it more appealing to users, however it still remained mostly inactive. A few users, like Giganotosaurus remained there, however EG considered abandoning it. When pissin scot arrived on Topix, EG almost instantly began a flame war with him. pissin scot insulted Enraged Giga with heavy racist and sexual insults, often calling him a Neo-Nazi due to EG living in Germany. EG began loosing the flame war, and decided to resort to a different strategy. EG reported scott to Topix, were a group of moderators briefly passed by and banned all the trolls. However, scott was not done. Scott registered on EGs own forum and began trolling harshly and rapidly, drowning the forum in trollish content. Enraged Giga soon arrived and, after a brief struggle, scott was banned. Enraged Giga and a few other users then created the Topix Republic, ending the Second Civil War and gave Topix a brief period of peace for two months. Peace With the simple guidelines of the Topix Republic in place, the forum did begin to recover from the Second Civil War. Enraged Giga contributed actively, and aided in flushing trolls out of the forum. During this period, there were several religious arguments, although Enraged Giga tended to stay away, only getting involved when the arguments threatened to disrupt on-topic discussions. During this time, he did register on Imperial Palace, although he never posted on the forum. Despite generally being liked among most contributors, some, namely The King of Britain and Crazy Fish criticized EG for attempting to make himself seem like the "Hero of Topix" and such things. They cited his establishment of a three-rule guideline as a "governing system" as evidence of how he wished to make everything seem far more dramatic then it really was. While EG initially denied these allegations, he would later on admit that he was trying to look like a hero and was being immature. During this time he did become strong friends with other users such as Mattking and Edaphosaurus. This did, unfortunately, lead EG to become involved in their argument with the trolls Prime and Weinerschnitzel Cranzer. This marked the beginning of the end of EG's time on topix. Departure of Topix In early 2012, numerous fanboys, such as Prime, Weinerschnitzel Cranzer, Bunny Rabbit, and Andrink arrived, and began ignoring the guidelines set prior and fed trolls. This led to a surge of troll activity on the forum. Prime and Mattking began having an argument with each other over whether a Lion or T. Rex would win in a fight. Edaphosaurus and EG quickly supported Mattking, while Cranzer supported Prime. However, as this argument grew from a debate to a flame war, EG excited out of it, as he realized he was simply feeding the trolls; something he knew only made the situation worse. From April to May, he desperately tried to calm the situation, constantly citing the guidelines he had set in the Topix Republic. However, it was no use. As the situation rapidly spiraled out of control, Zero Percent Wrong invited him to join Imperial Palace. Realizing he could not stop the situation on Topix, he abandoned the forum. Arrival on Imperial Palace As he arrived on the site before most other contributors from Topix, he had a chance to build relations with some of the older users, namely Spinosaur King and Lord of the Allosaurs, who had previously seen him as just another user trying to look like some sort of hero. He began contributing actively and made many on-topic posts, earning him a great deal of respect. He also developed a friendship with The King of Britain, who had also thought him to be another spammer and fanboy. Imperial Palace As the Topix Cold War settled down, most contributors on Topix either fled the empire altogether or joined Imperial Palace. With this flood of new users, including Edaphosaurus, Troodon64, Balaur, Paleoworld-101, Enraged Giga began to contribute on the Palace far more often than he did before. He also, jokingly, “officially” abandoned the Topix Republic in June of 2013, stating “… it’s not like anyone was using it anyway.” Despite this, he continued contributing, becoming a highly trusted member on the site. At one point, he was even considered a candidate to become a moderator. In this time, however, he began to post less and less on dinosaur-related threads, and more on social and political threads. He stated that “for some reason I can’t exactly explain, I have just lost interest in them dinosaurs”. Nonetheless, he still remained an active, respected, an on-topic contributor. As of 2015, he continues to post commonly on Imperial Palace. Category:Contributors Category:Administrators